


Swinging You Around

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging You Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #20 dancing for the 30 day otp challenge.

Glenn always got Daryl do things he never thought he would do, mostly because old habits dies hard, even in this new world.

 

The music was soft, for loud could mean death, the melody rolling around them softly. Glenn was humming along, looking at Daryl with mischievously pleading eyes, hands on Daryl's hands, coaxing him. In the end, there was nothing to it but do it.

 

And it was good.

 

Mostly because it was with Glenn. And the fact that it was the very first time that Daryl had ever danced with anyone, being a first, of which there weren't that many for Daryl, was extra special. Glenn was leading, hand on Daryl's back, the other on his hand, guiding him through a lazy... walz, maybe. Daryl couldn't tell.

 

The feeling of Daryl doing that, of coaching him through the steps, was... it was liberating. Glenn was so sure on his feet when Daryl was sure he'd trample over his, did trample over his feet. But Glenn didn't say anything.

 

“How'd you learn to dance this well?” Daryl asked, awed, as Glenn twirled him around. He had eyes for his lover only and so didn't see the way their friends looked at them, smiling fondly at their evident affection, which had Daryl danging with Glenn uncaring of anyone being able to see.

 

Glenn blushed prettily and offered him a smile twisting around the edges. “Ballroom dancing”, was all he offered before bending Daryl down in a practiced swoop and kissing him silly.

 

Daryl didn't mind. He just kissed back, hoping Glenn had a good grip. If not, that was ok too.


End file.
